Bulimia nervosa is an eating disorder of unknown etiology that most commonly occurs in women at normal weight. These women binge and purge and often have disturbances of mood and energy balance. When ill, bulimia nervosa women have been found to have alterations of a number of neurotransmitter systems (norepinephrine, serotonin, peptide YY (PYY), beta-endorphin, and cholecystokinin (CCK)). No studies have assessed the possibility that such disturbances may persist after recovery and thus are potentially trait-related. We will study the relationship of neurotransmitter alterations to pathological feeding, as well as mood and energy balance, in BN and determine whether neurotransmitter distrubances are state-and/or trait related.